Lost One, Lone one
by Crazzy Lucky Rin
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu yang berbeda-beda, Byakuran pun memiliki kisahnya sendiri sebelum dia bertemu Tsuna dkk. bagaimana dia kehilangan segalanya, menjadi gila karena pencarian yang panjang, menjadi jahat karena sakit hati yang berkepanjangan hingga sadar dia tak lagi sendirian.
1. Chapter 1

Sudah lama kepikiran, gimana kalau membuat cerita tentang Byakuran? Percuma kalo jadi penggemar Albino tapi nga pernah buat cerita tentang dia, mumpung Rin punya cerita yang nyambung jadi mari di kombinasi saja! Ini juga adalah cerita awal dari 'New Cloud Guardian of Varia' yang pernah rin dan edden posting di awal kami gabung dengan ffnet dan sepertinya akan rin posting lagi –jangan banyak ngarep- #ditendang reader

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano sensei, not me sadly

Plot cerita, original buatan Rin, diambil dr side story "My Place With You" yang jg buatan Rin di fictionpress.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Entah berapa jam lamanya sang albino termenung di dahan pohon tinggi, seingatnya tadi matahari masih bersinar, kini semua telah menjadi gelap dengan bulan menguasai langit. Tak tahan dengan semua kecemasan yang menguasai hatinya, ia pun melebarkan sayapnya yang entah berapa lama tak pernah dia gunakan untuk terbang menjelajah langit. Sayap putih mengepak di langit malam meninggalkan serpihan cahaya bagai kembang api warna warni, membawa tubuh anak laki-laki bersurai putih yang baru berusia 8 tahun menari di bawah langit bulan purnama. Meski laki-laki, siluetnya lebih mengarah ke tubuh perempuan dengan kulit yang halus dan wajah yang cantik. Tarian dibawah sinar bulan yang penuh dengan doa dan perasaan pada pencipta dunia. Seorang anak lain yang lebih tua menatap dari bawah sembari menggendong bayi kecil. Bayi yang begitu mirip dengan sang kakak itu pun tampak terpukau, tangannya terulur ke langit, sayap kecilnya yang berbeda warna mencoba membawanya terbang namun sang kakak tak membiarkannya.

.

"Kau ingin terbang juga?"

"Bya, bya!" bayi itu mencoba memanggil anak yang ada di langit. "Cak! Bya!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Kita terbang juga." sang kakak pun menuruti adiknya. Sepasang sayap yang sama dengan sang adik pun terkembang lebar di punggungnya. Sang adik bersorak girang ketika dengan sekali kepakan mereka telah berada beberapa belas meter dari tanah. Anak bersurai putih pun menghentikan tariannya, wajahnya bersemu merah terlihat jelas di kulitnya yang pucat "Tarian yang memukau seperti biasa, Byakuran."

"Pa-pangeran Marga?!" tubuh sang albino kaku seketika karena kaget dan malu.

"Hu~/Bhu~" sang bayi mengeluh mengikuti kakaknya. "Mau sampai kapan kau begitu? Aku ini kakakmu." Usia Marga dan Byakuran terpaut 3 setengah tahun, sekarang usia Marga sudah 11 hampir 12 sementara balita di pelukan sang pangeran mahkota baru berusia 10 bulan.

"Tapi..."

"Bya~!" bayi kecil bersurai coklat pun melompat dari gendongan kakaknya "Ndong!" sayangnya sebelum sayapnya mengantarnya ke pemilik surai albino, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Letrisya!" keduanya panik, untungnya Byakuran berhasil menangkapnya lebih dulu.

"Kyahahaha! Bya!" bukannya takut balita itu malah girang, kedua kakaknya menghela nafas lega.

"Putri kecil, kau sungguh nakal ya?"

"Pangeran Muda!" seorang dayang terengah - engah berlari menghampiri ketiganya. "Pangeran Mahkota, Pangeran Muda!"

"Ada apa?" kedua anak laki-laki itu pun terbang menghampiri dayang itu. Pangeran Mahkota adalah Marga, sementara Pangeran Muda adalah Byakuran.

"Pangeran Muda, ibu anda telah melahirkan, bayi perempuan!" Keduanya terbelalak kaget, balita yang ada di pelukan Byakuran bertepuk tangan girang. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba keduanya melesat ke dalam istana, ke kamar tempat ibu sang Albino berada.

.

"Ibu/Bibi!" teriak keduanya memasuki kamar, namun keduanya mendapat sambutan lemparan sepasang sepatu yang mengenai keduanya tepat di dahi hingga terjatuh ke belakang dengan kepala lebih dulu menyapa lantai. Balita yang terlepas dari tangan Byakuran pun terbang sempoyongan mendekati perempuan yang melempar sepatu tadi.

"I~buh!" Ibu tiri Pangeran Mahkota Marga, Ratu kedua Planet Setylon menyambut putrinya dengan senyum meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Jangan ganggu bibi dan adikmu yang sedang tidur ya?" balita itu menutup mulutnya, mengangguk.

"Aduh..." kedua pangeran malang itu mengusap kening mereka yang memerah. Strike depan belakang, dahi dan kepala belakang mereka nyut-nyutan.

"Ibu sadis sekali..."

"Yang Mulia...aku bisa bodoh betulan jika kepalaku dilempari lagi!"

"Kalian memang anak bodoh kok. Kemarilah tanpa suara." keduanya menurut.

.

Byakuran menemukan ibunya tertidur dengan wajah sembab -itu biasa buat ibu melahirkan- yang sangat kelelahan. Di sampingnya seorang bayi kecil diselimuti kain biru tua yang menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Bayi itu bergerak seakan tak nyaman karena di selubungi kain. Meski masih sedikit, rambut bayinya hitam legam seperti ibunya, begitu pula kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Byakuran sendiri wajahnya mirip ibunya tapi kulitnya mirip ayahnya yang berkulit putih pucat dengan sudut mata yang tajam sementara ayahnya bersurai pirang cerah sementara Byakuran putih albino yang merupakan turunan neneknya.

.

"Bya?" yang di panggil terkejut karena masih memandangi ibu dan adiknya. Marga menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Byakuran kemudian menyodorkan saputangannya "Hapus air matamu."

"Eh?" Byakuran tak sadar dirinya menangis, senang dan lega karena ibu dan adiknya selamat? Mungkin saja, karena sudah seharian dia gelisah menunggu kapan semuanya akan selesai.

"Byakuran, kau tahu aturannya kan? Tentukan nama untuk adikmu saat ulangtahunnya yang pertama." ulang tahun pertama, saat bayi berusia 420 hari menurut waktu setylon adalah upacara penamaan bagi bayi kedua dari kakaknya, atau penamaan anak pertama oleh ayah mereka atau dalam kasus kembar oleh kakek nenek mereka.

.

.

.

Malam itu kedua pangeran menghabiskan waktunya di rumah pohon. Keduanya memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang dengan 3 bulan yang berjejer menghiasi langit malam. Marga melirik Byakuran yang dikelilingi oleh kunang-kunang yang menerangi sang albino yang tengah membaca buku.

.

"Sekarang kau juga punya adik perempuan." Sang brunette lebih dulu memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi ada di antara mereka "Nama apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?"

"…entahlah. Belum ada satu nama untuk perempuan yang terpikir karena aku kira dia akan jadi laki-laki."

"Hum…tapi kau sendiri kenapa lebih memilih jadi laki-laki? Bukannya saat lahir kau perempuan?" Byakuran menutup bukunya, menatap iris ungu sang brunette. "Aku lebih suka kau jadi perempuan."

"Gender bukan masalah kan? Kita ini bisa berubah kapan saja." Yah, mereka adalah genderless jadi mereka bisa merubahnya kapan saja tapi perubahan itu juga tidaklah menyenangkan karena rasa sakit saat perubahan terjadi bisa membuat mereka tak bisa bangun dan bergerak selama beberapa hari. Secara normal mereka memang memiliki organ dalam kedua gender, hanya saja wujud luar mereka yang mendominasi dan menentukan organ gender mana yang akan bekerja. Yeah, dengan kata lain laki-laki pun bisa hamil.

"…Kalau begitu kembali jadi perempuan dan menikah denganku ketika usiamu 25 tahun."

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi perempuan? Kau pasti lebih cantik dari aku." canda Byakuran.

"Tidak masalah." Tanpa diduganya wajah yang biasanya penuh canda itu kini terlihat serius mengatakan hal yang seharusnya masih jauh untuk usia mereka "Tapi jika aku yang jadi perempuan maka harus menunggu setidaknya hingga 50 tahun lagi untuk bisa punya anak. Apa kau mau menungguku?"

"Hm…kalau begitu lamar aku sekali lagi setelah kau menjadi raja." Byakuran tetap menanggapinya dengan penuh canda.

Mau tak mau sang brunette tersenyum meski setengah kesal "Eh?! Itu lama sekali!"

.

Perbedaan besar darah murni dan campuran adalah kapan tubuh mereka bisa memberikan keturunan, perempuan dari Clan Setylon memang jauh berbeda dengan manusia karena mereka merupakan campuran naga. Pemilik darah campuran biasanya baru bisa memiliki anak di usia mereka ke 25 hingga 30 tahun, meski bisa hamil pasti akan keguguran atau lahir dalam keadaan mati. Darah murni sendiri harus menunggu lebih lama 50 hingga 100 tahun. Mereka bisa hidup hingga 1000 tahun tanpa mengalami penuaan yang berarti secara fisik. Ayah dan ibu Byakuran sendiri masing-masing berusia 300 dan 250 tahun sementara ayah Marga usianya 600 tahun, ibunya meninggal di usia 269 tahun dan ibu tirinya usianya kini 330 tahun. Secara fisik mereka terlihat di usia 30 tahunan dengan usia yang hampir 10 kali bahkan 20 kali lipat usia yang terlihat dari penampilan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama apa yang aku berikan?" tentu saja itu bukan perkara mudah bagi anak kecil untuk memberikan nama pada saudaranya. Byakuran merenung sendiri di taman belakang, sambil memberi makan ikan. Bayi kecil yang baru berusia 2 bulan tertidur lelap dalam bungkusan selimut dibuai angin sepoi-sepoi dalam keranjang bayi di bawah pohon. "Nona mungil…apa kamu bisa memberitahu apa yang cocok untukmu?" sedetik kemudian byakuran menjitak kepalanya sendiri karena dia sadar tak mungkin adiknya bisa mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Kau disini rupanya Byakuran." Suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya berdiri tegak, laki-laki yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan Marga, sang Pangeran Mahkota menghampirinya sambil membawa dua piring berisi buah dan kue. Di belakangnya ada ayah Byakuran yang membawa gelas dan guci berisi minuman. "Wah, si kecil ini tidurnya nyenyak sekali."

"Yang Mulia, Ayah."

"Panggil paman saja cukup." Like the father like the child, mereka ikut duduk di rumput. Byakuran entah kenapa jadi diam seribu bahasa dengan duduk agak bersembunyi di balik punggung pamannya. Sang raja pun menyadari penyebabnya adalah tatapan adiknya pada keponakannya "Alaude, jangan pasang tampang seakan mau memakannya."

"Huh? Aku tak pernah berniat memakannya, tapi dia memang anak yang lumayan lambat. Beda jauh dengan kakaknya." Kata-kata itu membuat Byakuran makin beringsut memeluk lututnya. Ayahnya memang sangat galak dan keras.

"Hei, aku malah berharap anakku seperti Byakuran karena Marga tak pernah bergantung padaku!" bela sang brunette, dipeluknya keponakannya. "Anakku mana pernah bisa kupeluk begini sejak dia masuk sekolah! Dia malu punya ayah sepertiku!"

"Itu tak benar paman…" Byakuran berusaha mengjibur pamannya walau sebenarnya sang Pangeran Muda membenarkan apa yang dikatakan pamannya dalam hati. Bukan karena pamannya over protektif atau cengeng dan ceroboh, tapi karena sang albino tahu kakaknya tak ingin sang ayah terlihat lemah di depan orang lain karena menunjukkan perasaan pribadi. "Tapi, paman...aku tak yakin bisa memberikan nama untuknya. Paman ada usul?"

"Hm~, aku juga tak pintar memilih nama. Alaude sendiri dulu kuberi nama seperti itu karena aku membuat beberapa nama di kertas dan melemparnya ke udara. Ada yang bertulis Alonzo, Berlich, Zuma, dan Mireile." Byakuran melirik wajah BT ayahnya karena mendengar calon nama yang ditulis sang kakak. "Yang terakhir jatuh adalah kertas dengan tulisan 'Alaude' padahal aku berharap memberinya nama 'Zuma'!"

'Untung itu tidak jadi jatuh belakangan…' dia tak bisa dibayangkan kalau Alaude menjadi bernama Zuma. Bisa-bisa dia dikira katak.

Obrolan mereka terputus karena bayi kecil yang terbangun. Byakuran hendak menggendongnya tapi tangan kekar ayahnya lebih dulu meraih bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada tangisan, bayi itu bergumam kecil, tangannya menggapai ke atas seakan hendak meraih sesuatu. Byakuran tahu adiknya bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka sehingga dia tak pernah menangis kecuali ditinggal sendiri.

"Menurut ayah aku harus bagaimana?"

"Itu harusnya kau pikirkan sendiri." Kata sang ayah.

"Hei, dia masih kecil. Bahkan Marga sudah lebih besar saat Letrisya lahir." Laki-laki bersurai coklat kemerahan menepuk lembut puncak kepala keponakannya "Marga juga dulu juga cukup lama menentukan nama untuk adiknya."

"Tapi aku bukan pangeran sempurna seperti dia."

"Tidak ada yang sempurna di alam ini, waktumu masih banyak jadi pikirkanlah sebaik mungkin."

"Baik, aku akan berusaha memikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya." Byakuran menatap ayahnya, menunggu apakah ayahnya akan membentaknya tapi laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau itu anakku, jadi hal seperti itu seharusnya tak sulit untukmu." Sang raja menatap keluarga adiknya dengan senyum agak terpaksa, jika boleh jujur dia tak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa hingga perang yang ada di luar dimensi mereka akan sampai ke planet yang selalu jauh dari kegiatan politik dan terlindung oleh pelindung yang berasal dari alam.

.

"Hum…aku punya 2 nama yang terpikir tapi…mana yang bagus ya?" gumam Byakuran dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana. Akhir bulan adalah waktu bebas dimana murid boleh libur selama 5 hari setelah mengikuti kegiatan sekolah selama 30 hari dan tinggal asrama sekolah. Dia dan Marga sengaja naik kuda terbang perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian. Marga yang memegang tali kekang melirik Byakuran yang tampaknya sedang bingung berjelanjutan sejak adiknya lahir "Aku tak bisa memilih."

"Pakai undian saja seperti ayahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang ditakutkan sang raja pun terjadi 7 bulan setelah kelahiran bayi itu perang antar planet karena pemberontakan salah satu dari 10 penguasa akhirnya sampai di tempat mereka. Setylon yang merupakan planet netral, terasingkan karena berada di perbatasan dimensi dianggap paling mengganggu karena punya hubungan dekat yang notabene masih keluarga dengan pimpinan 10 penguasa yang menghilang dalam perang. Keturunan naga langit dan naga bumi dimusnahkan saat terjadi gerhana matahari yang hanya datang 1000 tahun sekali. Saat dimana semua clan setylon kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatan sihirnya. Yang pertama menjadi korban adalah ratu. Kepalanya di penggal dengan pedang yang dibuat dengan leburan berlian hitam dan emas merah dan baja biru. Ketiganya berlaku mutlak bagi mereka bagai pasak di jantung pada vampire dan perak pada manusia serigala. Korban kedua adalah ayah Byakuran sendiri yang mencoba menolong anak bungsunya. Adik Byakuran dan Byakuran selamat dibawa kabur ke dalam hutan oleh seorang dayang. Melihat semua orang di bantai, sang albino tak bisa berdiam diri, dia menitipkan adiknya dan kembali untuk mencari kedua saudaranya.

.

"Tolong jaga adikku dan bawa kotak ini. Di dalamnya ada kristal ungu dari raja. Aku akan kembali setelah menemukan pangeran Marga dan Letrisya." dayang itu mengiyakan. Dengan berat hati Byakuran meninggalkan adiknya yang berteriak protes. Tubuh kecilnya melesat kembali ke istana. "Pangeran Marga!" meski masih kecil, Byakuran adalah penguasa sihir api dan beladiri.

.

Berbekal kristal api dari jantung naga dan pedang pendek dia mencari saudaranya yang sebelumnya dia lihat lari ke ruang portal. Begitu sampai di depan pintu yang dilihatnya malah tubuh Pamannya, sang raja yang tertusuk pedang oleh Jenderal pemberontak. Di ambang kematian, sang raja mengirim kedua anaknya ke dalam portal dimensi ruang dan waktu. Sementara Byakuran menatap keduanya yang lenyap di depan matanya dengan perasaan agak lega karena mereka pasti selamat jika tak ada distorsi. Belum sempat menarik nafas, tubuh Byakuran dilempar oleh sang ibu yang muncul entah dari mana. Di depan matanya tubuh perempuan itu terpotong jadi dua bagian dimana seharusnya Byakuran yang menjadi korban. Hanya leontin pemberian ratu yang selamat dan terlempar ke kakinya.

.

Leontin kristal ungu adalah kunci membuka portal dimensi ruang dan waktu bagi pemilik darah campuran. Tanpa membuang waktu diambilnya kristal itu dan teleport beberapa kali hingga sampai di atas hutan tempat adiknya bersembunyi bersama dayang. Entah iblis apa atau Tuhan memang ingin memberikan segala hal buruk hari itu juga, dari hutan terjadi ledakan besar. Perasaannya kacau seketika, di tempat seharusnya adiknya berada kini segalanya menjadi arang. Adiknya lenyap, di tanah yang menghitam bertebaran tubuh prajurit dan di tengah ledakan ada dayang yang mati terpanggang. Tubuh adiknya tak terlihat, hanya sebongkah kristal ungu bernoda darah yang melayang sesaat kemudian jatuh ke tanah.

.

Darah pemilik sayap putih atau hitam adalah cara membuka portal dengan kristal ungu yang merupakan pemadatan energi dan darah para pemilik darah murni. Itu artinya dayang itu melukai adiknya dan mengirimnya lewat portal. Meski adiknya tak mati, Byakuran tak mungkin menemukannya karena tak tahu kemana bayi itu akan sampai. Darah campuran tak bisa mendeteksi jalur portal, bahkan darah murni pun tak mudah melakukannya. Seorang bayi tak bernama yang bahkan belum bisa merangkak dengan benar kini berada entah di mana. Byakuran menangis meraung-raung bagai orang gila, mengutuk perang dan dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Semua mati dan lenyap di depan matanya, tangannya menggenggam erat kedua kristal yang menusuk telapak tangannya. Darah yang menetes dari kristal pun membuka portal di bawah tubuhnya, menelannya yang tak melawan sedikitpun ketika dibawa ke tempat yang entah ada di mana.

.

"Pangeran Marga, Letrisya, ayah, ibu, bibi...paman..." sosok yang terakhir yang terbayang tak bisa dia sebutkan, bayi tak bernama, belum bisa apa-apa. tubuhnya melayang tanpa perlawanan melintasi portal dengan warna yang campur aduk. 'Aku gagal menjaganya.'

.

Byakuran menghela nafas berat. Entah berapa banyak dimensi yang dia datangi, berapa dekade yang dia lalui, tak secuilpun keberadaan adiknya atau kedua saudaranya dia rasaan. Namun sebuah keajaiban terjadi saat dia menemui Aria. Dua orang menunggunya di kediaman Giglio Nero, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang entah harus dikatakan cantik atau tampan menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Meski belasan tahun berpisah, dia takkan lupa dengan kedua saudaranya.

"Oh, kau sudah sangat berubah." Marga menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar "Tapi aku takkan salah mengenali mata ini."

"Kau sendiri hanya tambah tinggi, tak berubah." Mata Byakuran bertemu dengan yang seorang lagi, anak perempuan bersurai pendek yang bagai duplikat kakaknya ketika remaja. "Senang melihatmu masih hidup dan tumbuh sehat, Letrisya."

"Senang bisa melihat saudara sedarah masih ada yang selamat." Byakuran tersenyum kecil, dia tahu gadis itu tak mengingatnya tapi setidaknya sang kakak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya.

"Adikmu bagaimana?" pertanyaan Marga membuat sang albino serasa dihantam meteor. Marga segera tahu dari ekspresi sang albino "Kau juga kehilangan dia?"

"Juga?" kedua brunette itu mengangguk.

"Aku juga terpisah dari Letrisya dalam portal dan baru menemukannya beberapa waktu lalu dengan sihir pemanggil antar dimensi."

"Kalian lebih beruntung dariku. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku sudah lelah... mencarinya." desahnya sedih.

"Byakuran…" sang brunette mendekap Byakuran, membiarkan sang albino meluapkan emosinya dengan menangis di pelukannya "Memang seharusnya kau jadi perempuan saja."

"Berhenti mengejekku!" masih dengan mata memerah dan basah, sang albino melayangkan pukulannya yang pastinya dielakkan dengan mudah. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya melompat dari jendela ke halaman dan bertarung di udara diiringi teriakan emosi Byakuran serta tawa dan ejekan dari sang brunette.

"Seperti bocah saja." Sang adik menggeleng melihat keduanya, Aria pun tersenyum melihat Byakuran yang tidak seperti biasanya, kini sang albino terlihat lebih cerah meski masih ada sedikit kabut di matanya. Sebelum mereka kembali ke tempat mereka tinggal saat ini, Marga membisikkan sesuatu pada Byakuran.

"Jangan berusaha menghiburku, kalau memang ada aku pasti telah merasakannya."

"Takkan terasa kecuali dia melepaskan sayapnya. Kau tahu sayap hitam sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan keberadaan. Hanya sesamanya yang bisa merasakannya." Pemilik sayap hitam memang sedikit.

"Kalau begitu doakan aku bisa menemukannya."

"Pasti ketemu. Aku dan Letty akan melakukan sesuatu dan…kuharap kau tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti membunuhnya sebelum dia menunjukkan diri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byakuran?"

"Ah, Sho-chan?"

"Ada yang menganggumu?"

Byakuran tersenyum hambar, menggeleng "Bukan hal penting." Orb amethyst menatap sebuah keluarga di seberang sana yang tertawa dengan riang penuh keakraban. Sepintas dia melirik ke belakang, tersenyum tipis melihat hal yang mirip pada keluarga sahabatnya. Merayakan Natal bersama keluarga Irie adalah kegiatan tahunan Byakuran sejak mereka memasuki Shouichi kuliah di Italia dan membentuk Gesso Famiglia bersamanya. "Keluargamu selalu ramai ya."

Yang mendengar menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Yah, memang beginilah adanya. Terkadang aku heran kenapa aku bisa lahir di keluarga ini. Sifatku kebalikan mereka."

"Ahahaha, aku sama kok."

"Byakuran, boleh aku tahu seperti apa tempatmu lahir dan dibesarkan?" Byakuran mengerjap beberapa kali menatap pemuda bersurai crimson di depannya. "Apa kau tak ingat?"

"Ah..., aku masih ingat. Hanya saja...kenangan buruk...membuatku tak ingin kembali ke sana. Toh...sudah tak ada keluarga yang kumiliki. Perang merebut semuanya."

"Satu pun?"

"Maksudku yang sedarah. Yah, kecuali Marga dan Letrisya yang sempat menemuiku beberapa waktu lalu."

"Ah..., kakak adik berambut coklat merah itu?"

"Mereka adalah sepupuku. Duo darah murni memang hebat, bisa menemukanku sejauh ini. Padahal terakhir kali bertemu aku dan Marga masih anak-anak sementara Letrisya masih balita." Shouichi menunggu cukup lama tapi pemilik surai albino sama sekali tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Byakuran?"

"Tapi hanya darah murni yang bisa melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi dan waktu."

"Berarti kamu darah murni?"

"Sayangnya aku hanya berdarah campuran, karenanya sayapku hanya satu warna."

"Tapi kau bisa pindah ke dunia lain kan?"

"Ratu memberiku sebuah kristal yang bisa membuka portal dimensi jika bereaksi dengan sayapku yang berwarna putih. Selain itu Mare Ring memberiku kekuatan lebih untuk lebih mudah berpindah antar dimensi. Jika tidak, sulit bagiku untuk tahu akan tiba di mana dan zaman apa."

"Kamu anak tunggal?" Pertama pemuda bersurai crimson itu tak sadar, begitu mengangkat wajahnya dia pun melihat ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Tidak. aku...punya seorang adik..."

"Apa dia juga meninggal?"

"Aku tak tahu...saat itu dia masih bayi. Baru 4 bulan, bahkan aku belum memberinya nama. Di tempatku ada kebiasaan seorang kakak yang menamai adiknya sebelum mereka berusia 1 tahun. Dia kebalikanku, rambutnya hitam sekali, kulitnya sewarna cream moca vanilla bercampur warna kuning gading. Dia mirip ayah, mungkin kulitnya akan sewarna kuning madu jika dewasa. Ah, ayahku mirip Arcobaleno Fong tapi rambutnya putih sepertiku."

"..." Dalam kepalanya terpikir image adik Byakuran kebalikan kakaknya yang membuatnya berpikir jangan-jangan Hibari adik Byakuran. 'Tapi mereka tak pernah cocok kan? Lagi pula warna kulit Hibari-san putih.'

"Shou-chan?"

"Tak ada mirip-miripnya denganmu ya?"

"Hum~ ada yang sama. Jika dia kesal atau emosi, warna matanya berubah dari coklat karamel menjadi sama denganku. Sayapnya hitam."

"Tak pernah berusaha mencari?"

"Aku sudah lama menyerah mencarinya. Tak seperti Marga, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk menemukannya. Kau pikir apa alasanku berpindah dimensi, setiap aku gagal menemukannya di sana aku menghancurkannya sebagai pelampiasan. Marga membuatku iri saja."

"Ho..., ternyata ada juga yang bisa membuatmu iri."

"Banyak, diumbar juga tak ada untungnya."

"Shou-chan, bisa bantu ibu?" seru ibu Shouichie dari dapur. Hari ini Byakuran memang datang ke rumah mereka untuk main setelah mengunjungi -mengacau- di rumah Tsuna.

"Bisa berikan ini pada anak di sebelah?" sang ibu menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk dibungkus plastik kedap. Di dalamnya ada ayam teriyaki yang jadi makan malam mereka tadi.

"Sebelah? Tadi sore aku lihat dia pamit dengan buru-buru pada penjaga apartement. Mungkin mau kembali ke negaranya."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Tapi dia bilang dia akan tetap di sini sampai akhir tahun untuk belajar. Kenapa dia pulang ya?"

"Entah. Mungkin ada urusan penting."

"Padahal ibu sengaja masak lebih karena dia sering membagi kita kue. Lagipula dia mirip kamu, pakai kacamata dan kadang kikuk."

"Hm..." Shouichi ingat anak yang tinggal di sebelah ruangan apartement keluarganya memiliki surai hitam panjang hampir selutut dan berkulit coklat, kalau wajah dia tak pernah melihat jelas karena selalu ditutupi kacamata dan poni panjang. Tubuhnya juga pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA sepintas mirip anak SD.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami harus kembali malam ini." Shouichi dan Byakuran pun pamit menjelang tengah malam.

"Sering-sering pulang ya! Byakuran juga jangan sungkan dengan kami!" pesan sang ibu pada keduanya.

.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil sport silver milik Byakuran, sang Primo Gesso menyetir sembari mendengarkan Shouichi yang sedang menelepon ke Villa yang menjadi headquarter mereka di Jepang. Karena tak fokus, pemilik surai albino pun tak sadar ada seseorang menyebrang ketika mereka menikung meninggalkan areal perumahan ke areal taman dan pertokoan Namimori. Tabrakan pun tak terelakkan, tubuh yang menghantam mobilnya terlempar beberapa meter. Koper yang dibawa pun ikut terlempar dan rusak hingga berserakan isinya. Panik, Byakuran mengerem mendadak kemudian keduanya segera turun untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan orang yang mereka tabrak.

.

"Anak kecil?!" pekik Byakuran ketika menemukan tubuh gadis bersurai hitam panjang tergeletak di aspal yang kini mulai basah oleh darah. "Kenapa ada anak kecil berkeliaran jam segini?!"

"...sepertinya bukan..."

"Eh?" Byakuran menoleh pada Shouichi yang kini berlutut di depannya "Kita bawa saja dia. Aku bisa berikan pertolongan pertama dengan sun flame." pemuda itu pun mengangguk.

"Aku akan memungut barang-barangnya, kau bawa dia ke mobil. Buka bagasi!"

.

Tanpa bicara lagi keduanya pun bergegas kembali ke Headquarter yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pemukiman. Shouichi terus menggunakan sun flame untuk mengulur waktu agar pendarahan bisa berkurang sementara Byakuran menyetir bagai kesetanan sambil menelepon menjelaskan keadaan pada Spanner yang baru saja sampai di Jepang untuk merayakan tahun baru beberapa hari lagi.

.

Begitu sampai mereka segera membawanya ke kamar yang disiapkan untuk operasi. Keduanya jatuh terduduk di lantai begitu dokter menutup pintu kamar untuk operasi darurat. Tanpa peduli pakaian mereka penuh darah, keduanya segera memeriksa barang gadis tadi untuk menemukan alamat atau nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Sayang hasilnya nihil karena telepon yang tertera dikartu pengenal tak bisa dihubungi alias fiktif atau mungkin sudah di blokir. Shouichi mulai bingung kenapa gadis ini bisa ada di Jepang sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar sementara surat persetujuan orang tua dan wali pun dia tak punya. Tak mungkin seorang pelajar bisa keluar negeri di usia 15 tanpa wali dan surat pengantar.

.

"Apa dia pendatang gelap? Tapi anak ini punya surat lengkap, masa yatim piatu?" gumam Shouichi yang didengar pula oleh Byakuran.

"Kita kirim saja seseorang untuk menyelidikinya. Lagi pula aku tetap bertanggung jawab untuk kecelakaannya ini hingga dia sembuh." pemuda bersurai crimson pun mengangguk setuju. Cuma itu yang bisa dilakukan sekarang karena tak mungkin menanyainya. Shouichi yakin gadis tadi adalah yang menyewa kamar apartement di sebelah apartement keluarganya sejak tahun lalu. Ibunya bilang gadis itu tinggal sendiri, dan tak pernah ada di rumah sebelum malam karena harus kerja part time sepulang sekolah kecuali minggu.

"Kita memang cuma bisa menunggu dia siuman."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia takkan siuman segera." ujar dokter yang perlu waktu semalaman untuk melakukan operasi dan pengecekan seluruh tubuh. "Kepalanya terbentur jadi ada kemungkinan amnesia dan buta sementara. Untuk cedera dalam 3 rusuknya patah, tulang paha dan tulang kering kiri juga patah, sisanya kepala belakang robek dan lebam saja. Mungkin perlu 4 bulan untuk pemulihan tulangnya sementara untuk mental dan mata hanya bisa di cek setelah dia siuman."

"Aku yang salah jadi semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku. Tolong lakukan semua yang diperlukan untuk menolongnya." Dokter tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, keadaannya sudah stabil jadi tak membahayakan nyawa." Byakuran menarik nafas lega.

"Aku rasa kalian sebaiknya membersihkan diri. Masa tahan seharian dengan darah kering di baju begitu?" Keduanya akhirnya sadar setelah Spanner menunjuk pakaian mereka. Darah telah mengering di pakaian mereka, sepertinya pakaian mereka tak bisa di pakai lagi, tapi tak masalah karena tinggal beli baru.

.

"Kenapa harus ada kejadian begini..." Byakuran menghela nafas panjang, leontin kristalnya jatuh dari saku ketika berganti pakaian "Hm?" dia menatap batu bening yang senada dengan warna matanya, terlihat lebih pekat "Sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahat."

.

Perkiraan dokter yang pada awalnya memperkirakan anak itu sadar hanya seminggu meleset jauh. Meski dirawat oleh Shouichi dengan bantuan Sun Flame, hanya luka dan patah tulangnya yang sembuh dengan cepat sementara anak perempuan itu masih tak kunjung membuka mata. Shouichi, Spanner dan Byakuran mulai khawatir apakah ada kerusakan syaraf sehingga mereka meminta dokter lain memeriksa_ hasilnya sama saja. Tak ada yang salah. Satu minggu, dua minggu, menjadi tiga minggu hingga sebulan. Perasaan panik dan bersalah Byakuran makin menjadi-jadi. Dia sendiri merasa aneh, kenapa harus peduli dengan anak perempuan asing ini. Kalau dia mau bisa saja dirinya membunuh anak yang tengah koma itu supaya tidak repot tapi setiap akan melakukannya, tangannya tak jua bergerak se-inchi pun. Tubuhnya serasa kaku bagai batu. Akhirnya Primo Gesso pun menyerah, tiap malam dia mengunjungi kamar anak itu berharap anak itu segera membuka matanya agar perasaan asing yang ada dalam dirinya bisa segera hilang.

.

.

.

Satu bulan 15 hari, purnama penuh di bulan February. Setelah sekian lama anak itu pun membuka matanya. Tidak menangis, berteriak atau bicara, dia hanya diam bagai bisu hingga maid yang memeriksa infusnya kaget menyadari anak itu telah sadar. Para maid pun melapor pada Shouichi dan sang Primo Gesso setelah membersihkan tubuh anak itu sebagaimana rutinitas mereka sebulan belakangan.

.

"Kau...baik-baik saja?" tanya Shouichi sepelan mungkin.

"Aku buta...tubuhku juga tak bisa bergerak." Anak itu menghela nafas berat.

"Buta sementara, kami akan melakukan operasi untuk memulihkan matamu dan kau terlalu lama koma karena itu tubuhmu kaku." entah harus bersyukur atau kasihan, karena tak di persalahkan atas keadaannya.

.

Sekian lama ada di dalam kamar, kulit coklat anak itu menjadi lebih cerah kekuningan. Bola matanya coklat senada batu amber dan wajahnya yang tertutup poni panjang kini terlihat karena harus di potong ketika menjahit luka-lukanya sepintas mengingatkannya pada...entah siapa.

.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu, tuan?" Shouichi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku tuan! Aku Shouichi Irie. Kau menyewa ruang apartemen di sebelah apartemen keluargaku."

"Ah...yang berambut merah itu ya? Maaf menyusahkan anda Irie-san." Sweatdrop, Shouichi tak biasa namanya di beri ember-embel 'san', mungkin kebiasaan ada di italia sehingga semua langsung memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan oleh semua orang, apa lagi oleh yang lebih muda.

"Justru kami yang minta maaf karena sampai terjadi hal begini..."

"SHO-CHAN!" teriakan Byakuran mengejutkan keduanya. Primo Gesso itu terengah-engah setelah lari dari pintu depan begitu mendengar korban tabrakannya telah siuman. Nah, kalau yang satu ini Shouichi sudah capek memintanya berhenti menambah 'chan' di belakang namanya.

"Byakuran, kau mengejutkanku!"

"Akuh, maafh, soalnyah dia baru bangun, setelah sekian lama." Entah bodoh atau apa, dia bisa terbang tapi malah lari-lari keliling mansion untuk ke kamar perawatan. Terkadang otak Byakuran memang tak berfungsi dengan baik #author dibakar.

"Siapa?" tanya sang raven. Orb amethyst Byakuran melebar, sesuai perkiraanya anak perempuan itu buta.

"Ah, dia Byakuran. Boss ku juga...yang menabrakmu."

"Oh." cuma gumaman singkat, tak lebih.

"Kau...tidak marah, atau berniat memaki?"

"Sudah kejadian, buat apa. Toh salahku juga seenaknya keluyuran."

"Byakuran?" Shouichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Byakuran. Pemuda itu masih diam menatap anak perempuan di sampingnya "Ada sesuatu?"

"Mirip Hibari ya?" ujar Byakuran. Tentu saja anak itu tak tahu siapa Hibari tapi mungkin pernah dengar di sekolah "Nah, berhubung kamu sudah sadar, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa ada di Negara ini tanpa alamat dan keterangan jelas di semua surat-surat dan pengenalmu?"

"Aku...sudah memberikan yang benar, kecuali orangtuaku sudah tak lagi disana. Mungkin pindah atau mati." Ketiga pemuda itu tecenung, mereka merasa ada yang salah dengan anak perempuan ini, secara mental tepatnya.

"Kau, ke Jepang bersama siapa?"

"Paman Iemitsu."

"Ie-"

"...mitsu..."

"Sawada?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan, anak itu mengiyakan.

"Kalian kenal?"

"Sangat. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Shouichi dan Spanner tampak pusing sendiri.

"Dia membawaku kemari saat aku bilang ingin pergi ke tempat yang tak mungkin di datangi orangtuaku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kabur dari rumah."

"PAMAN SIALAN ITU MENCULIK ANAK ORANG?!" teriak Byakuran.

"Aku yang minta di ajak kok."

"Dan dia meninggalkan anak di bawah umur sendirian?!" Spanner mengusap wajahnya, gerah.

"Aku kelas 1 SMA kok, usiaku 15 tahun dua bulan lalu."

"Ini lebih parah dari saat meninggalkan anak istrinya!" Shouichi ikut kesal.

"Bibi dan Paman memintaku tinggal, tapi aku tak mau."

"KAMU IDIOT YA?!" teriak ketiganya kesal. Selain menyembuhkan mata dan tubuh anak ini, mereka juga harus membetulkan otak anak ini.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Agak menyebalkan karena belakangan ini aku sungguh sial. Kedua hape dan tab ku rusak bersamaan, menyisakan hape jadul yang sudah 5 tahun ini alih fungsi jadi mp4 . Lucu deh, hape dan tab yang rusak baru 5 dan 2 tahun di pakai sementara yang jadi mp4 sudah 8 tahun gak ada masalah =_='. Barang jaman dulu memang beda kualitasnya. Hidup nokia C5! Ululululul! #ketularan

Udah lah, unek2 author yang ngak waras ini ngak usah kalian perdulikan. Mumpung aku ada waktu mari kita liat aja chapter 2 dari cerita ngawur buatan Rin yang makin gaje! SEMUA SIAP DI TEMPAT! #akukangenmegatoaku

Kru : SIAP!

Rin : MULAI!

KHR not mine, but this story is my idea!

Interest? Please read!

Doesn't? please click back!

.

.

.

.

"Operasi matanya bisa dilakukan dua minggu lagi setelah hasil tes keseluruhan keluar." ujar dokter yang menangani sang raven.

"Lakukan saja apa yang diperlukan." ujar Byakuran singkat. Sang dokter pun mengangguk maklum karena Primo Gesso memang terkenal tak mau pusing untuk urusan yang tidak disukainya. Tanpa menunggu lama sang dokter permisi untuk kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menghubungi rekannya yang seorang ahli saraf mata.

.

.

.

"..." Byakuran bertopang dagu menatap kedua kristal ungu selama ini dia bawa. Beberapa saat lalu dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang dia pikir adalah salah satu dari sepupunya. Hanya beberapa detik, sehingga belum sempat dia melacak keberadaan mereka. Dia juga tak merasakan apapun setelahnya, tak ada tanda kedatangan siapapun. "Apa cuma sekadar lewat?"

"Apanya?" tanya Shouichi yang mendengar gumaman Byakuran.

"Burung lewat." jawab sang albino asal sehingga temannya makin bingung. "Nee...Shou-chan."

"Hm?" memilih mengacuhkan, pemegang mare ring element matahari pun menyesap teh hitam yang dikirim Hibari dari Cina.

"Kau lebih suka perempuan atau laki-laki?" Bruosh! Byakuran hamil? Mana mungkin, jadi hanya satu yang terlintas di otak jenius Shouichi. Siapa sangka Byakuran bisa mikir soal perasaan macam itu? "Kenapa kau kaget?"

"Soalnya kau kan...tidak pernah punya pacar-"

"Bukan berarti aku tak tertarik. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"...perempuan. Aku masih waras."

"Paling kau takut jadi uke." goda Byakuran yang membuatnya mendapat deathglare yg 'rare' dari Shouichi "Ngomong-ngomong...kapan kerjaan ini habis sih?" orb amethyst menatap absurb semua dokumen yang menumpuk di sekitarnya. 'Pengen bikin ubi bakar pake tuh semua dokumen' tapi itu cuma akan menambah kerjaannya saja. "Aku bosan..."

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sampai jam 5 sore." Shouichi menyerah melihat tampang 'mau mati bosan' dari Bossnya, meski dia juga mengakui dirinya sendiri kurang tidur karena kerjaan numpuk.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan di halaman."

Byakuran melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerjanya sambil melakukan perenggangan ringan untuk otot leher dan tangannya yang kaku. Orb Amethyst-nya menyapu tiap jengkal koridor yang dilewatinya hingga matanya teralihkan pada sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka perlahan. Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya, dia tahu siapa yang ada di kamar itu dan sengaja memperkecil suara yang ditimbulkan langkah kakinya ketika menghampiri sosok yang keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar besar, sosok raven yang mungil terasa makin kecil karena dirinya merasa tak berguna karena matanya tak bisa melihat. Bahkan untuk mandi, berpakaian dan ke toilet pun dia harus dibantu oleh 2 orang kakak -maid- yang menjaganya sejak dia membuka mata.

"Aku ingin keluar kamar..." desahnya. Dia tahu letak pintu keluar karena secara tak langsung telah menghitung luas ruangan dan letak benda di dalamnya. Terus terang dia terkejut karena kamar ini sama besarnya dengan apartement yang disewanya. Orang super kaya, itu yang muncul dipikirannya begitu sadar siapa yang menolong sekaligus pelaku tabrakan yang membuatnya buta "Kedua kakak itu kemana ya? Apa mereka kira aku belum bangun?"

Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke pintu kamarnya, tangannya terulur ke depan untuk menghindari menabrak apapun yang mungkin dia sentuh tanpa sengaja. Akhirnya tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu dan perlahan menariknya hingga terbuka. Kemarin dia sempat dituntun keluar kamar untuk sekedar berkeliling hingga keluar ke halaman membuatnya sadar ukuran rumah ini memang luar biasa besar. Mungkin sama besarnya dengan istana presiden di negaranya. Kepalanya menengok keluar dari pintu, berusaha menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar apapun yang bergerak di sekitanya.

"Kemana semua orang?" keluhnya "Aku mau ke halaman." mengingat arah yang harus ditujunya, sang raven melangkah tanpa tahu di depannya kini ada seseorang yang tersenyum geli karena melihatnya melangkah menyusuri tembok dan menabrak vas besar yang jadi hiasan ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti karena tembok yang disusurinya telah habis. Kini dia mengingat harus berpindah arah lain karena tangga untuk menuju lantai pertama ada di seberang ujung tembok yang disusurinya. Sayangnya dia meleset beberapa langkah sehingga tak menemukan ujung pegangan tangga dan nyaris terjun bebas dari ujung 21 anak tangga di hadapannya. Orang yang sejak tadi mengawasinya pun segera menarik tubuh kecilnya sebelum celaka lagi.

"Sebaiknya kamu panggil seseorang jika ingin keluar kamar, nona cilik."

"T-tuan Byakuran?!" tentunya dia kaget tangan kekar sang pemilik rumah menariknya dengan kuat.

"Kau mau terjun bebas dari tangga?"

"Eh? Tidak! Saya cuma mau ke halaman!"

"...kau memang suka cari masalah. Sadar sedikit keadaanmu itu bukan untuk berkeliaran sendirian." well, Byakuran memang tidak mau masalahnya bertambah karena kecerobohan remaja mungil yang tidak bisa diam ini.

"Maaf..."

"...kamu bosan di kamar?" anak itu mengiyakan "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu." tanpa basa basi Byakuran menggendong sang raven ala bridal style dan menuruni tangga seakan tanpa beban.

"K-saya bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Lama. Malahan kamu bisa jatuh lagi kalau turun sendiri. Jadi bersikaplah manis dan diam."

"Ugh..." Byakuran tersenyum geli, anak yang digendongnya tak tahu kalau nada bicara Byakuran sengaja di tekan padahal tampangnya cengar cengir.

Setiap langkah sang primo menggema sepanjang koridor. Remaja dalam gendongannya tampak berusaha melihat sekelilingnya meski matanya tak dapat melihat. Sepintas Byakuran teringat akan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu dimana dia lah yang selalu digendong saat kelelahan oleh sepupunya. 'Marga...'

"Tadi anda bilang apa?"

"Huh?"

"Barusan bilang sesuatu?"

"Hum...kamu lebih berat dari yang terlihat." celetuk iseng membuat sang raven merona malu.

"Kalau berat turukan saja!" pekiknya panik.

"H-hey, aku cuma bercanda! Jangan meronta begitu!"

"Turunkan!"

"Sudah dekat, jadi jangan membuatku melemparmu."

"Hiii! Ampun!"

.

.

.

Byakuran menurunkan sang Raven di bawah naungan pohon maple. Tanpa disadarinya sayapnya keluar dengan sendirinya ketika menghirup udara awal musim dingin. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak merasa dingin, remaja bersurai raven pun tampaknya tak peduli dengan suhu udara yang cukup dingin. Keduanya tampak menikmati hembusan angin dan keheningan hingga sang Primo Gesso menyadari ada flame yang familiar mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan padanya?" suara tajam membuat pemilik surai putih menoleh. "Mainan baru?"

"Jangan merusak imageku di depan anak-an-AWCH!" sebuah tendangan mendarat di tulang kering kaki kanan Byakuran. "Kyouya-kun, jangan main kasar dong!" hei, kau bicara dengan The Almighty Hibari, mana dia mau nurut #author didepak

"Aku dengar kau hampir membunuh orang. Tsunayoshi bilang pada Shouichi untuk memotong jatah cemilanmu."

"KENAPA DIA MENGHUKUMKU SEKEJAM ITU?!"

"Jangan tanya aku."

"Pasti kamu sendiri yang suruh Shouichi!" Hibari Kyouya menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Uhm..." perhatian keduanya teralihkan pada sang raven yang terlupakan. Tentu saja remaja itu tak tahu dengan siapa sang raven, tapi dari nada bicaranya sepertinya cukup akrab. Hibari mengerdikkan bahunya seakan bertanya 'siapa?'

"Ah, Kyouya-kun. Dia anak yang...ku...tabrak." lidahnya terasa kelu karena harus mengakui kesalahannya di depan orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"Lalu kau memungutnya?" suer, Byakuran sangat ingin menonjok Hibari jika saja dia bukan ally Vongola."Kau sungguh sial bertemu albino ini, kecil." sindir Hibari. Tak ada respon dari Rikha membuat sang mantan prefek bertanya-tanya. Hibari mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah gadis yang ada di samping Byakuran 'Buta dan tuli?' batinnya. Satu yang Hibari dan Byakuran lupa mereka bicara dalam bahasa Italia sehingga sang raven tak tau harus merespon apa. "Bisu juga?"

"Dia ngak ngerti bahasa Italia tau! Percuma kamu bicara padanya." Byakuran yang pertama sadar dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan. Sudah kebiasaan aktif secara otomatis jika ada yang bertanya dengan bahasa yang memang mereka kuasai, mereka akan menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama meski lawan bicara mereka adalah beberapa orang dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

"Um. Lalu mau kau apakan dia?" tanpa peduli sang Skylark tetap tak mengubah gaya bicaranya.

"Akan dilakukan operasi penyembuhan matanya. Tentu saja aku juga harus memberinya ganti rugi."

"Diluar dugaan kamu bisa tanggung jawab."

"Woi!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Byakuran, anda ditunggu di mobil oleh Shouichi." Kikyo yang sejak tadi mencari Byakuran akhirnya menemukan Bossnya ada di dapur bersama gadis kecil yang sebulan ini menjadi penghuni sementara Gesso HQ Jepang. Keduanya sedang makan kue yang dibuatkan koki pagi tadi "Satu jam lagi kita ada undangan."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Byakuran segera melahap Chocholate Fudge Marsmallownya "Nanti tolong antar dia ke kamarnya." pesan Byakuran pada maid yang sedang mengecek isi ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan. "Rikha, jangan berkeliaran seenaknya." pesannya pada sang raven yang dibalas anggukan mengerti. Segera Primo Gesso meninggalkan dapur dengan Kikyo mengikutinya.

"Sibuk sekali." gumam sang raven "Pekerjaannya apa?"

"Itu..." para pekerja saling lempar pandang. Mereka dilarang mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada anak itu. "Mereka adalah pengusaha muda. Bergerak dibidang multiusaha."

"Orangtuanya tidak tinggal disini?"

"Tuan Byakuran sudah Yatim piatu sejak kecil."

"...Eh...begitu..." untungnya chef mereka memberikan jawaban yang membuat anak itu diam dan meneruskan makannya dengan perlahan karena takut menjatuhkan makanannya.

"Oh, iya, Nona yang suka menyanyi malam-malam, ya?" tanya seorang maid yang selama ini mengurusnya.

Pipi remaja itu merona "T-terkadang...jika tak bisa tidur atau bosan. Maaf kalau berisik." semua di ruangan itu mengerdipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat ekspresi malu yang membuat remaja yang mereka lihat selalu berwajah datar tampak manis dan...normal. "T-tak akan kulakukan jika mengganggu."

"Tidak, kami tak keberatan kok." Mereka saling melempar senyum geli melihat sikap salah tingkah sang raven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku capek sekali!" seru Byakuran begitu sampai di kamarnya lewat tengah malam. Shouichi dan Kikyo juga lelah tapi mereka tetap harus memberitahu Byakuran untuk memeriksa dan menandatangani beberapa berkas. Maid datang mengantarkan snack tengah malam yang memang diminta oleh sang Albino tadi siang "Anak itu sudah tidur?"

"Maaf, sampai sejam lalu dia masih menolak tidur."

"Hm..., kalian istirahat saja. Aku akan memeriksanya sebelum tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kalian bisa ambil di mejaku."

Kikyo dan Shouichi saling bertukar pandang "Baiklah, sampai besok Byakuran-sama."

"Met malam."

"Jangan lupa gosok gigi!" kata Shouichi yang membuat semua orang sweat drop.

"Che..., memangnya aku anak SD?" Gerutu Byakuran ngak terima. Begini-begini dia rajin sikat gigi 3 kali sehari tau! Kalau males, paling tidak permen karet pembersih gigi lah. (Ziho : Bukannya itu author ya?)

.

.

.

.

.

Meski ingin tidur, orb amethyst milik sang albino tetap tak mau terpejam. Menyerah, akhirnya dibiarkannya kakinya sekali lagi melangkah ke kamar gadis kecil yang tampaknya memang menolak ajakan malam untuk tidur. Terdengar suara nyanyian dari dalam kamar, sebuah lagu yang sempat didengarnya ketika berkunjung ke rumah Tsuna, Still alive dari Lisa Miskovsky.

"Rikha, aku boleh masuk?" Byakuran sengaja bertanya tanpa mengetuk. Beberapa detik kemudian jawaban terdengar dengan nada ragu. "Hey nona cilik, ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Aku belum ngantuk, tuan."

"Ukh, bisakah berhenti memanggilku begitu?"

"...Byakuran-sama?"

"Bisa jangan pake 'sama'?"

"Hm..., banyak maunya."

"Oi, jangan jadi Hibari kedua deh!"

"Hibari?" sepertinya gadis itu lupa soal Hibari yang dia temui tadi siang. Toh sang Skylark tidak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh iya, soal orangtuamu." Byakuran bisa melihat ekspresi sang raven mengeras "Aku menemukan mereka, tapi keduanya sudah bercerai. Ibu-mu sepertinya mengangkat anak."

"Mama memang tak bisa punya anak lagi setelah kecelakaan dan kehilangan bayi pertamanya. Anda juga tahu aku anak angkat kan?"

"Lalu, apa kamu akan kembali ke rumah setelah sehat?" anak itu menggeleng "Kau masih mau tinggal di Jepang?"

"Aku tak mau pulang, toh tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sana. Setidaknya aku bisa lebih tenang di sini."

"Lebih tenang? Kamu masih dibawah umur, belum genap 14? Tak kusangka ternyata selain lompat kelas kamu juga memalsukan umur untuk kerja sambilan."

"...setidaknya aku memang anak SMA." yeah, cuma yang itu yang benar.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi paman Iemitsu, dia akan datang beberapa hari lagi bersama istrinya."

'Matilah aku' batin sang raven tapi ada hal yang lebih mengganjal di pikirannya "... Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Terlalu hebat untuk seorang pengusaha." kini sang Albino yang tercekat. Orang pada umumnya, dalam keadaan buta takkan punya kecurigaan berlebihan pada sekitarnya. Apa lagi orang awam akan beranggapan orang kaya akan bisa melakukan apa saja. "Kalian semua menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tidak penting kan? Toh aku tetap bertanggung jawab hingga kau sehat. Yang perlu kau tahu hanya aku bukan orang yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab." sedikit banyak Byakuran terpengaruh oleh sifat dingin Hibari yang paling sering ditemuinya jika ada urusan dengan Vongola. (ziho : Aku juga mau kayak hibari!, All: imposible!)

"...hm...terserah kalian. Terimakasih sudah merawatku. Tapi aku ini hanya buta bukan tuli atau bodoh, jadi anda tak perlu terlalu memikirkan siapa aku dan bagaimana aku hidup setelah ini."

"Kau memang mirip dengannya, menyebalkannya pun sama."

"Ngomong soal siapa sih?" Byakuran mengacuhkannya. Jam dinding kini hampir menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Kantuknya pun tak kunjung datang, sepertinya dia akan begadang mengerjakan apa yang akan dia kerjakan besok dan minta Shouichi dan Kikyo memberinya waktu tidur ekstra.

"Tidur sana!"

"...ngak."

"Keras kepala!"

"Apa bedanya memejamkan mata dengan tidak sekarang ini untukku? Kalau anda lelah, kembali saja ke kamar anda."

"..." Byakuran mengerut kening bingung, kok ada anak perempuan seperti ini. Mungkin dia tak kenal banyak gadis tapi ini pertama kali dia melihat anak perempuan yang sangat perhitungan, tertutup, keras kepala, tak perduli dengan hidupnya sendiri, jika bisa mungkin apa yang tak disukai akan dia lenyapkan. Dalam hati sang albino merasa jika anak ini mirip dengan Hibari atau... "Amerrha _Khayasye_..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya ayahmu kenapa?" sahut anak itu membuat Byakuran serasa disambar petir. Apa yang diucapkannya tadi adalah bahasa yang tak mungkin diketahui oleh manusia, setidaknya yang berasal dari dimensi ini. "Byakuran-san?"

"Kau...tidur sana!" seketika Byakuran keluar dengan membanting pintu. Anak itu jelas kaget karena suara pintu dan nada memerintah yang ditujukan padanya.

"Salahku apa? Tanya saja tak boleh." merebahkan tubuhnya dengan gusar, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, entah bagaimana dia harus melanjutkan sekolah, mencari tempat tinggal, mengurus keterangan imigrasi dan yang terakhir adalah satu-satunya keluarganya "Mama..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, keduanya tak lagi bertegur sapa, bahkan perang dingin. Byakuran menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, itu adalah hal yang baik namun agak aneh bagi Shouichi dan Kikyo. Perduli apa, setidaknya mereka tidak usah pusing mengejar sang boss Gesso idiot itu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Apa lagi Shouichi dipanggil ke Vongola karena Gokudera dan Hibari berulah hingga menghancurkan ruang penyimpanan kendaraan dan senjata. Walhasil para mekanik Vongola seperti Spanner, Giannini dan Shouichi harus kerja ekstra untuk membetulkan yang rusak bahkan membuat penganti yang hancur. Sang raven sendiri jadi makin pendiam, bahkan para maid tak lagi mendengar nyayian di malam hari ataupun siang hari darinya. Dia memilih menghabiskan waktu di kamar, keluar pun hanya jika para maid sengaja menyeretnya karena wajahnya yang pucat karena tak kena sinar matahari. Pada akhirnya hari operasi tiba, tak satu pun yang menunggui sang raven. Hingga waktu untuk perbannya di buka pun akan tiba, hampir 3 minggu keduanya tak pernah bertemu.

"Silahkan cemilan malamnya." Byakuran berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen hingga larut seperti biasa "Tuan, dokter bilang perban mata anak itu akan dibuka besok." lapor maid yang menjaga tamu sementara mereka. Hanya gumaman singkat yang menjadi jawaban sebelum sang maid kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Pena yang sejak pagi digenggamnya kini tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Jemari pucatnya mengusap wajahnya yang sama pucatnya. Desahan berat terdengar dalam ruangan sepi, diikuti suara geseran kursi kerja sang Primo Gesso.

"Marga..., apa kau bisa mendengarku?" ucapnya lirih sembari menyentuh kaca jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian hanya bagian kaca yang disentuhya menghitam, menampilkan sosok laki-laki bersurai kemerahan panjang agak berantakan yang tampaknya bangun dari tidurnya karena panggilan Byakuran. "Oh, kau sedang tidur."

"Tak apa Bya. Ada perlu apa?"

"Apa...ada warga yang bertahan hidup selain kita bertiga?" tanpa basa basi diutarakannya isi pikirannya yang mengganggu.

"Memang ada, tapi mereka adalah para pedagang dan rakyat biasa yang telah membuang 'bahasa ibu' dan 'energi alam' untuk bisa hidup di dunia luar. Mereka ada di luar planet sebelum perang terjadi. Jika ada keturunannya, maka sayap mereka pun akan makin memudar warnanya di setiap generasi baru. Tidak tertutup juga sayap mereka lenyap."

"Bahasa...kau yakin mereka tak menggunakannya lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tak puas.

"Bya, semua yang menggunakan bahasa asli kita sudah musnah. Aku sudah pernah memasuki planet kita dan hanya ada rint liar, hewan dan monster yang tersisa di sana. Aku pun sempat pergi ke beberapa galaksi, planet dan dimensi yang aku rasakan ada keberadaan orang Setylon tapi mereka keturunan yang belasan bahkan puluhan generasi sejak nenek atau kakek buyut mereka meninggalkan Planet."

"Sungguh hanya kita yang tahu?"

"Jangan berputar-putar dengan pertanyaanmu itu, Pangeran Muda." nada kalem sang brunette menjadi agak menekan membuat pemilik surai albino pun menengang.

Byakuran menempelkan keningnya ke kaca, tangannya mengepal kuat "Ada yang masih hidup...bahkan tahu bahasa kita. Dia bahkan mengajarkan anak angkatnya bahasa kita."

"Kemungkinan selalu ada, seperti aku dan adikku. Kau tahu, kami terpisah karena badai di perbatasan dimensi dan waktu. Terpisah dengan perbedaan 1000tahun dari dimensiku berada hingga terjadi distorsi saat aku membawanya dengan paksa. lalu apa yang terjadi hingga ekspresi wajahmu hancur begitu?"

"Aku...hampir membunuh anaknya..." aku sang albino, tak berani menatap wajah kakaknya saat mengakuinya.

"...aku sudah ingatkan agar berhati-hati dengan semua kemungkinan. Meski aku berharap keberadaan yang aku rasakan hanya keberadaan mereka yang telah kehilangan sayapnya. Ingatan mengerikan karena perang itu pasti berat." Marga menghela nafas pelan "Kau sudah menemuinya?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sang albino.

"Masih ragu?" Byakuran mengangguk "Berapa usianya?"

"40."

"Kau?"

"Dalam wujud ini, 21tahun. wait, itu ngak penting!"

"Lalu?"

"BAGAIMANA AKU HARUS MENANYAKANNYA?!" teriaknya frustasi " 'Halo, apa kamu adalah orang dari galaksi lain?' atau 'Apakah kamu adalah pelarian dari tempat yang sama denganku?' Memangnya segampang itu?!" jeritnya kesal. "Bagaimana aku harus menghilangkan perasaan mengganjal ini?!"

"Itu urusanmu. Jangan jadi pengecut disaat begini, kau itu mantan penjahat." JLEB! dadanya serasa ditusuk panah.

"Sialan! Tak ada hubungannya! Lagipula anaknya itu, dia sangat aneh! Dia itu tidak normal! Labil!"

"Karena itu jadi tugasmu untuk meluruskannya, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku harap ibu anak itu baik-baik saja menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Jika ketahuan, manusia pasti membuat mentalnya rusak karena terus-menerus menganggapnya tidak normal bahkan monster."

"Kalau itu aku belum selidiki. Sialan, merepotkan juga."

"Pangeran Muda, aku harap kau jaga bicaramu meski sekesal apapun."

"Marga, terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku!"

"Tentu saja kau harus berterimakasih. Aku sudah mendengar semua keluhan, protes bahkan mulut kotormu itu tengah malam begini, jadi aku harap kali ini aku tak harus repot membantumu. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Hehehe, maaf." Byakuran tertawa kecut. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat kesal sepupunya itu. " _Qloxuz hezzuza, Maha._ " (Maaf merepotkanmu, kak.")

"Hum…, _Meyholdzy, kozxe_." (tidak masalah, gadis kecil.) Balas sang brunette sebelum bayangannya lenyap.

"Ukh….JANGAN BERHARAP!" teriak Byakuran penuh emosi. "Ukh...baiklah aku menyerah..." Byakuran segera keluar menuju kamar sang raven. Diketuknya kamar itu beberapa kali, tak ada jawaban. 'Sudah tidur?' meski hanya sebentar, dia penasaran ingin melihat sang raven. Masuk dengan sangat perlahan, didekatinya ranjang tanpa suara dan yang didapatinya adalah ranjang itu kosong. 'Ke toilet?' tapi dia bisa merasakan tak ada keberadaan siapapun di dalam sana. Korden yang tertiup angin membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu balkon yang ternyata terbuka, dia pun menghampirinya. Dari dekat dia bisa melihat surai panjang anak itu tertiup angin "Rikha, apa yang kamu lakukan di...situ..." Orb amethyst sang albino melebar melihat keadaan sang Raven, remaja itu pun tampaknya kaget karena Byakuran tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya setelah sekian lama mereka tak bicara. Tubuh mungil itu bersandar di pinggir balkon namun bukan itu yang membuat Byakuran kaget, nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

"Byakuran-san-"

"Kenapa..., kenapa kamu memilikinya?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalau kalian bertanya bahasa apa itu makaaku bilang tidak ada. Itu hanya buatanku, dan yah, di cerita asli, Marga memang membuat adik sepupunya kembali menjadi perempuan XD. Tapi itu lain urusan dengan disini.

Makasi sudah menyempatkan membaca fic abal ini. See you next time! Cao, cao!


End file.
